Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video monitoring system for searching a target person from a monitoring video.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, an on-time performance rate (on-time arrival rate) is regarded as important in air carriers, and the on-time performance rate (on-time arrival rate) has become one of important factors used by clients to select air carriers. Each air carrier is carrying out various kinds of measures to increase the on-time performance rate, and one of such measures includes a search of a not-yet boarded passenger. More specifically, when there is a client who has not yet boarded the plane (hereinafter referred to as a not-yet boarded passenger) even though the departure time is approaching although he or she is a client who is planning to board the plane (hereinafter referred to as a boarding passenger). For example, together with a paging by means of announcement, a ground worker runs around with a walkie-talkie on one hand to search the passenger, so that the air carrier is coping with getting the plane to somehow depart on time. In addition, when the boarding time is approaching, an air carrier provides attention-attraction by means of mail distribution to boarding passengers who have registered cellular phone mails.